I Hope I Survive
by Fem - Hibari Kyoya
Summary: I'm Bianca Fiore... Well, I used to be. Now, I'm Gokudera Nami. I have a dynamite throwing silverette as a big brother (well, twin to be exact, but he was out first) and a poison cooking hit-woman as a half-sister. How I got here, I do not know. Well, dying and being reborn in my favorite anime is awesome and all, but with all the insanity going on, I hope I survive. ON HIATUS
1. How It All Began

"**I Hope I Survive"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Akira Amano does, but if I did own KHR, who knows what stuff I'll do? :3**

**Warning: I'll be attempting humor that may not be even funny. At all.**

**Summary: I'm Bianca Fiore... Well, I used to be. Now I'm Gokudera Nami. I have a dynamite throwing silverette as a big brother (well, twin to be exact, but he was out first) and a poison cooking hitwoman as a step-sister. How I got here, I do not know. To be in my favourite anime is awesome and all, but with all the insanity going on, I hope I survive. **

Bianca's/Nami's P.O.V.

I was walking home from school, just like I always do, except, I was sporting a few bruises on my face. I didn't see the fucking post, okay?! Well, as I was crossing the street (It was on the red light), a truck hit me! C'mon! Seriously, truck driver guy! Don't you know the meaning of a red fucking light?! Now, I'm just lying here, bleeding and it hurts like a bitch. Then I saw Haruka, one of my classmates running to me.

"In the name of fucking Arceus, what happened?!" She exclaimed pushing through the crowd that magically appeared. "Well, I wasn't hit by a truck." I deadpanned, sarcasm obvious in my voice. Even though I'm almost dying in the middle of the street, I still have the time to be sarcastic. Whoop-de-do. I started coughing up some blood and I was having difficult time breathing.

Haruka was trying to contact my mom using my phone she took from my bag. I think it was too late; my vision was getting blurry by the second. "Haruka, please tell my parents I love them, even though my dad is in Canada right now. Please say goodbye to all our friends in school and I want my parents to burry my collection of KHR manga with me." Next thing I knew, everything was pitch black. I can't feel anything. I just feel like I'm floating or something.

* * *

Suddenly, everything is starting to get brighter. I squinted a bit, trying to adjust to the light, and I saw someone pretty familiar. It was a woman with long silver locks, beautiful green orbs, smiling down at me. She had that kind, motherly and affectionate aura around her. I then noticed my hand was… Kind of chubby… And that I was in a fucking _crib_. I also saw a baby boy with a tuft of silver hair and bright green eyes next to me, gurgling happily at the sight of the woman. I looked at the other side of the crib and saw a mirror and got shocked at what I saw. I was a _baby_. '_How did this happen? Does that mean I'll have to go through puberty again? Wait, why am I thinking of something like that right now?!_ ' Thoughts were racing through my mind and I began crying.

"Oh! Shhh! There, there. No one's gonna hurt you, mommy's here." The woman cradled me in her arms and smiled fondly at me. She REALLY looks familiar. I stopped crying and looked at her with round, innocent, teary eyes. She chuckled and set me back down the crib next to the other baby. Then suddenly, we heard footsteps and she smiled fondly at us, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, mommy has to go…" She said, tears finally falling. She left and I _somehow_ felt sleepy (Must be from the crying). My eyes were getting teary and my vision was getting blurry. The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a different setting. There was another beautiful woman with pink hair and greyish, green eyes carrying me while a girl who looked a bit like the woman – maybe about three years old – was smiling happily at me. I glanced at a black haired man across the room, and he was carrying the other baby with me in the crib. We were in some sort of recreation room. It had a giant, flat screen T.V, some plush couches and some expensive looking furniture.

The woman sighed. "Mary, Clarissa, Julia, would you go take the kids up to their room?" the woman said with a soft, kind yet slightly dominant tone that screams 'Women can be powerful!' I love it! "Yes, Madam Stella." Three girls wearing maid uniforms took me, the pink-haired girl, and the other kid to the room where we were earlier.

* * *

Stella's P.O.V.

I sighed. "Look, James, I'm sorry our parents dragged you into this. You love Lavina, but our parents just had to arrange out marriage when we were younger, I cou-" I was cut off by James "It's fine, Stella. We had no say to it. Our parents decided it the day we were born. I understand." James said. "Still, I'm really sorry." I just wanted my childhood friend – now husband – to be happy. Our parents just announced an arranged marriage between the two of us when we were six, without even letting us decide. I just hope Lavina will be alright. I'll make sure to take care of her children just like my own. I will give her my word.

* * *

Bianca's/Nami's P.O.V.

"Fuawu~! Gao~!" WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! I'M SPEAKING IN BABY LANGUAGE! Wait. What the hell is baby language? Meh, I'll figure that out later. Right now, I'll try to figure out where I am, who these people are and how the fuck did I turn into a baby!

"Hello there, Nami! And Hayato too!" I heard the girl with pink hair said her attention directed to us. Wait… Did she say Hayato? Wait… That's just a coincidence, right?

"I'm Bianchi, your new sister! I'll take good care of you two! I'm so glad to have twins as little siblings!" She said, her voice filled with affection. Wait a minute… BIANCHI?! Oh. My. Fuck. I'M IN KHR?! Oh my fuck, Oh my fuck, Oh my fuck, Oh my fuck…

My brain was still trying to process my recent finding. Me, in the world of KHR, with Bianchi as a big step sister, Lavina as a mother and _The_ Gokudera Hayato as a twin brother. Well, OH MY FUCKING SHIT, THIS IS SO FRIGGIN' AWESOME! Wait! What if I screw up the plot…? What will happen to Tuna-fish? What if we all die? What if-? Geez, calm down, Bianca – or Nami now – you can pull through this! Well, fuck, I'm rambling to myself in my mind. I sighed. What could possibly go wrong, right?

* * *

Time skip | 2 years later | Nami's P.O.V.

Time flies by quickly. I learned to speak fluently when I was a year old because of my knowledge from my past life, while Hayato was a born genius. When we were one and a half, our parents hired Doctor _Fucking_ Shamal to _babysit_ us! I know, this happened it cannon, but seriously! Who hires a skilled hitman to babysit twin two year olds?! Well, a genius two year old and a sixteen year old in a two year old's body actually, but that's not my point!

"Doctor Shamal, who is that?" A two year old Hayato asked to Shamal, who had a woman with him. She had dark orange – almost brown – hair she had clear blue eyes. "Um… This is my sister." He, obviously, lied. I know, you Doctor Shamal! "Oh, really? Please tell me just _how_ many 'sisters' you have." I did a Condescending Willy Wonka pose on the chair I was sitting on. "Ahehe… What do you mean, Nami-chan?" He asked with a slightly nervous tone and he was sweating a bit. "Oh, you know… Your sister yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, the list keeps going on and on, actually!" I smiled an oh-so innocent smile, but inside, I was smirking. "You, _what_?" The woman asked with a venomous tone. Hehe, success! She slapped Shamal on the face, _hard_, took her bag and walked out of our 'home'. "Pfft- Hahahahaha! Hayato, did you see the look on his face?!" I laughed and turned to look at my brother, who was turning red, trying to hold in his laughter.

"You two…" Shamal said slowly, his hair covering his eyes. "Um… But, Doctor Shamal, I was only telling the truth." I used my puppy dog eyes on him! They always work! He sighed "Okay, you're lucky you're a little lady." He flipped his hair and I inched away from him, slowly. What? I'm scared he might go pedo! He will hit on _any_ female, I tell you! I grabbed Hayato's hand and ran away from the recreation room**[1]** and we bumped into Bianchi near the kitchen.

"Hayato! Nami! It's the big day tomorrow! I'm so excited! I can't wait to hear you two play the piano again!" She smiled at us, excitement obvious in her voice. What was the big day, you ask? It was our birthday, which means, we get to see mother**[2]** again. Of course, our parents didn't know that I knew about that. I just tried to keep my mouth shut about the information I have. Ever since we turned a year old, mother visited us and taught us how to play the piano. I smiled at Bianchi and nodded. "Un! I can't wait to see Lavina-_nee-san_ again!" Yes, I call mother, mother in my mind and Lavina-nee-san when I talk. "Me too! I can't wait for her to hear us play the piano!" Hayato agreed. During her short visits, we have learned to love mother. She was kind, caring, sweet and gentle; all in all she was a great woman. Since I'm in a child's body, I tend to get sleepy easily. I yawned and Bianchi carried me up to our room, with Hayato following us. She laid me down on my bed and Hayato went to his bed. She tucked us in and bid us good night while I just lied there, sleeping like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

**[1] = It was the same recreation room two years ago.**

**[2] = I made Nami call Lavina 'mother' and Stella 'mom'.**

* * *

**Sky-chan: So? How was it? Sorry if it's not good. I'm just a beginner! I'm trying my best, though! If you have any suggestions, please review! It will be very much appreciated! :D**


	2. DRAGGING CHICKENS TO HELL LIKE A BOSS

I yawned as I got up from bed. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and I felt the sudden urge to sing songs from 'Tangled'. I love this day! I get to see mother again!

I hurriedly went to our (mine and Hayato's) private bathroom, stripped off my clothes and just jumped in the huge bathtub filled with water and soap suds. I LOVE WATER. I joined our school's swimming club in my old life! It was really fun! Good times, good times…

* * *

_Time skip | After Nami's bath (A/N: I DON'T WANNA DESCRIBE A TWO YEAR OLD BATHING!) | Still Nami's P.O.V._

After I finished with my bath and put some clothes on, the maids rushed into our room (Hayato was in the bathroom now), carried me to my dressing room (yes, I have one, which is so frickin' awesome!) and started to give me a _makeover_. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind makeovers but I am feeling like a fucking Barbie here! And now comes the bad part. _They were trying to trim my nails_. I, honestly, _love_ long nails!

"No! Not the nails!" I exclaimed. DAMMIT, NO ONES TRIMMING MAH NAILS!

"Young madam, we're just gonna clean them!" Julia said softly, like I was some sort of wild animal. Well, I kinda am right in the moment.

"No trimming. Just clean?" I spoke like a cave man - or cave woman in my case.

"Yes, young madam. We all know how you love long nails!" She said, oh so sarcastically. I requested that they don't treat me like a master or something but as a friend.

"… Okay, then! Carry on!" I said as I sat down on the fancy salon chair I was sitting on earlier, next to the huge mirror. Yep. These people are clearly trying to spoil me.

They began doing my nails and true to their word, they didn't trim it. I went out of my dressing room and Hayato was sitting on one of the fancy Italian sofas in our room.

"Hey, are you done? I'm hungry!" Hayato whined. Believe me, I didn't expect this either but he was a bit whiny as a child, but I'm sure he'll change.

"Yeah, yeah. You ready for the piano recital?"

"Yep! Let's make Lavina-nee-san proud of us!" He said enthusiastically. He really loved mother, even though he doesn't know the truth.

"Yeah, let's!" I smiled happily, but my eyes said otherwise. I'm really excited about seeing mother again, but I'm still worried for her and for my brother.

* * *

_Time Skip | The Party | Still Nami's P.O.V._

There were so many people in this party. I recognize a few people from dad's meetings, occasional gatherings, etc. Dad said he'll introduce us to a few people our age that are also in the mafia today cuz' he said it'll be a good opportunity to meet future successful Mafioso and to meet new kids our age.

Dad brought us to a man. He had red hair and purple eyes and he kinda reminds me of someone… but, in a bad way.

"This is Sir Fernando Malatesta. He is from one of the allied families, and he also has a child your age."

"Why, hello, there young man and woman." That Fernando guy greeted us. I feel a pedo-ish aura oozing off of him. I shivered at the thought.

"Um… Hello, mister. I'm Nami" I said. On the outside, I looked shy, but on the inside… SHIT IS HAPPENING.

"Hello there, sir. My name is Hayato. Pleasure to meet you." Hayato greeted politely without a single sweat. Damn, I feel jelly.

The man chuckled. Just. Like. Santa. "This is MelissaMalatesta, my one and only daughter."

A girl maybe just about our age, came running towards us. She had red bob cut hair and purple eyes… Wait! M.M?!

"… M.M…" I unconsciously muttered/whispered softly to myself.

"M.M? What's that?" Asked M.M. For the record, I don't like her. At all. CHROME DESERVES TO BE WITH MUKURO, DAMMIT! Or, in terms of yaoi, Tsu-chan (6927)! Cuz' Tsu-chan is, like, the most awesome uke ever!

"Uh! It's your initials! M.M stands for Melissa Malatesta! Ahehehe!" I explained, sweating a little. Hey! What if she had that clarinet?! I'd be toast!

"Oh! I see! That seems way cooler than Melissa!" She stated happily.

"Uh… Yeah!" I agreed, not sure of what to say.

* * *

Later, she was 'accompanying' me to literally _everywhere_! First she 'accompanied' me (*cough_dragged_cough*) to the buffet stand, much to my enjoyment, but she forced me to eat some stuff that tasted like… something I can't describe!

Then, she 'accompanied' me to the balcony cuz' she 'wanted some fresh air' (*cough_stalk-her-crush-that-also-attended-the-party_cough*).

_Then_, she 'accompanied' me all the way to the garden (which is, like, the opposite of where we were at) just cuz' apparently, she wanted to _pick a fucking flower_. All the way to the opposite side of where we were for a single _flower_!

"Um... Can we rest for a bit? I'm tired."

"Eh?! But I still want to play!"

'Play with M.M' they said. 'It will be fun' they said. That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to use my escape plan!

"B-But! It's _my_ birthday!" I said with a few tears in my eyes. Yep. I'm doing the 'But, it's my birthday!' script.

"O-Oh... Alright! Just because it's your birthday..." She mumbled the last part, but I heard it crystal clear.

Then, Hayato ran over to us and excused me from M.M while M.M quickly agreed and went of to talk to her crush and tried to impress him. Keyword: Tried. How the fuck will a eight year old fall in love with a two year old?! Unless he's a... kid pedo**[1]**, which he's obviously not because he's Dino fucking Chiavarone! Which I realized just now. What?! Don't blame me! M.M keeps fangirling and blocking my view earlier!

Dino, then realized that I was looking at them with a 'What the fuck? Are you a pedo or something?' expression and he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

I sighed and shook my head. Then I remembered that Hayato wanted to say something.

"What do you want, Hayato? But before you say anything, thank god, you saved me from her clutches." I deadpanned while jerking my thumb at M.M who was still _trying _to flirt with Dino.

I chuckled inwardly. Did this ever happen in cannon?

"We're about to start the piano recital."

"Ohhh! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I dragged backstage where Bianchi was waiting... WITH A BATCH OF SMOKING PURPLE COOKIES!

"H-Hi, Bianchi-nee-chan!" I stuttered. Those cookies are crazy shit.

"Nami-chan, Hayato, why don't you try my homemade cookies?"

"U-Um... Sorry, Bianchi-nee-chan! I just ate! I'm gonna go first, kay?" I ran to the piano.

"May I have everyone's attention?" The MC spoke through the microphone and all the attention was, then directed to him.

"Nami Fiducia**[2]**, daughter of Stella and James Fiducia, will be performing a piano recital." said the MC.

The curtains rose and and in the middle of the stage, a piano with a little girl with silver hair and bright green eyes was sitting on the piano seat - which is me.

I started playing one of the songs**[3]** mother taught us from all her short visits**[4]**. My hands glided gracefully on the piano keys as I played. I was looking at the crowd and I saw a very, _very_ familiar face. It was mother. Tears of joy were gathered in my eyes, but I smiled slowly.

At the end of the song, they gave me a big round of applause and I went in backstage. When I saw Hayato, he looked drunk and he had purple smoke coming from his mouth. Well, I knew this would happen someday.

When he was... um... 'playing' the piano, it was... _horrible_. It's like he's dragging chickens to hell. Okay, I don't know what that meant, but, you get my point, right?_  
_

At the end of his performance, everyone did as I predicted. They applauded, giving positive remarks, claiming that 'the Fiducia twins have their own unique style'. They said I was into classical shit and that Hayato was that of a much modern style. Hah. Oblivious bastards. Shit! Hayato's way of talking rubbed off on me! Oh, well. I saw this coming too.

After the piano recital (Hayato was taken to the private medical wing), I was about to get some delicious food that was served on the buffet table, Dino came up to me. With a few occasional trips here and there.

"Uh... Hey, there! You were great back there!" He said as he accidentally knocked over someone - which is M.M, who spilled the dark colored drink she was holding all over her _white_ dress.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorr-" Dino said, but he was cut off.

"You!" M.M pointed at Dino. "I can't believe you! Ugh! My dress is ruined!" Insert more nagging here. After all that nagging, she stomped away. I believe she no longer has a crush on Dino. Hah! The look on her face was priceless!

"Are you okay?" I smiled at Dino. I admit, he was one of my favorite characters!

"Uh... Yeah! Sorry about that!" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, it's completely fine! I hated her anyways!" I smiled and Dino gave me a 'What the fuck?' face. Hahaha.

"W-What?"

"She was dragging me to everywhere and she was bossy!"

"Oh... Well, that's understandable, then. Uh... How's your brother? Is he okay?" He awkwardly tried to start a conversation.

"Still in the medical wing." I deadpanned.

"O-Oh..." He is being really awkward right now.

An Awkward silence ensues.

"Well, bye! I better visit my brother in the infirmary!" I waved goodbye and he waved back.

* * *

I headed to the infirmary and saw that mother was there, tending to Hayato. I just quickly closed the door and let them have their mother-son moment. After all, I really wasn't supposed to exist here, so it's better if I let Hayato have all the time he can with mother. It's the least I can do for them for now. I sighed as I went back to my room and just flopped to sleep (I don't even know what that meant).

* * *

**[1] - Well, I was meant to put Dino's age as fourteen, but then I miscalculated and his age was supposed to be eight, so, I just turned it into eight, but I already typed the pedo part so... You get the picture, right? (≧ヮ≦)**

**[2] - *Pulls out random white board with random equations and wears glasses* This is not accurate, but I searched for the name meaning of 'Gokudera' and it said it was 'Confidence', so I searched the Italian word for confidence and it said there that it was 'Fiducia'. My guess is that Hayato carried his mother's last name, Gokudera, when he ran away from home and he carried his father's last name when he was still living with his father. Even though his mother's name is Lavina, which is clearly not Japanese, there is a possibility that his mother carried her grandmother's/grandfather's last name, which can possibly be Gokudera. Do you get my explanation? (¬‿¬)**

**[3] - It was the song Bianchi played in one of the episodes. It was in 'Pian****o**** of So****rrow'... I think... XD**

**[4] - Lavina was only able to visit Hayato and Nami three times a year... D:**

* * *

**Thanks to ****Emerald Eme-Pon Walker, ****Laughing Joker****, ****TaikiAtami****, kakashiluckyblackcat,****ReiStriker, InvisibleGoldStar and allychix11 for adding this story to your favorites! :D**

**Also thanks to ****Bloodstained Fantasy****, Emerald Eme-Pon Walker, ****Iluvhamster****, ****Yukina-Tenma****, rutherfordxuchiha143, ****twerking-through-the-peasants****,****Forbiden Light****, ****vongoladqishffy****, ****Ace-chan5939, Rio Zero Silver and InvisibleGoldStar for following! ^_^**

* * *

**Review replies!**

**Laughing Joker**** – Thanks for you reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! Well, I wouldn't have made her curse/swear if this wasn't rated T! Ahehehe! Well, I was planning on this to be 'humor' but on some chapters, I would lean to the more serious side! Teehee! Oh, and I'm a girl, by the way! XP**

**LeoInuyuka**** – Thanks for the tips, Leo-san! Is the stuff I wrote earlier correct? And, yes, it did help. A lot. You are so nice! TT****‿****TT Thanks! I didn't see that. I **_**thought**_** that I put in 'half-sister' in there, oh well, I changed the summary now! Thanks for the review! Now, please excuse me *sits in a corner* OMFG, ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHOR JUST REVIEWED! w **

**Yukina-Tenma**** –THANKS FOR REVIEWING! LOL, YUKICCHI! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU AREN'T MY LONG LOST, POTATO LOVING, FRATERNAL TWIN! XD YES, SHE DOES ATTRACT A LOT OF MISFORTUNE. HOW ELSE WOULD A BUNCH OF RANDOM ACCIDENTS HAPPEN IN THE NEAR FUTURE? *EVIL GRIN* YES! BABY LANGUAGE IS AWESOME, BUT HARD TO UNDERSTAND. IT'S LIKE THE MINION'S LANGUAGE! YES, I DID A TIMESKIP THERE CUZ' I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR NEW BORN, NON-TALKING NAMI! I WOULD BE UPDATING A LOT IF I'M NOT BUSY! KEEP, POTATING, BRUH!**

**Sora Rai**** – THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU so much! Hehe! :D**

**kakashiluckyblackcat – Hehe! Thanks! Glad you liked it! ^_^**

**InvisibleGoldStar – Really? I'm so happy to hear that! Thank you very much! :D**

* * *

**Fem – Hibari Kyoya: Yay! I got positive feedback! I can't believe people actually even read it! Thank you so much to all of you! Hahaha! And yes, I changed my penname… AND I AM LOVING IT! :D Sorry for the long wait, I was busy with stuff! As for the pairing, I'm still not sure, so for now, It'll be OC x ALL (Except Hayato)! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! BTW, I noticed that this chapter has less humor, more family love and shit... Oh, well.**

* * *

**Hahahaha! Once again, thank you for those positive feedbacks! **

**So, Kyo-chan (Or whatever you wanna call me) is out! Peace! (^_^)V**

**Sincerely,**

**Fem - Hibari Kyoya! (FOR SOME REASON, I ALWAYS DO THIS.)**


	3. Little Lamp and Vanilla

"**Chapter 3 – Little lamp and Vanilla"**

* * *

**"Danger! Danger! Initiating security system!"**

"… We are so screwed…"

"… Yep. We're dead…"

"Guys, can we just get out of here…?"

"Well, that isn't possible right now, Dino!"

"Voi… What the hell is going on…?

"Wow… I'd never thought I'd live to see a quiet Squalo… And I'm just 3 years old right now!"

"VVVOOOIII!"

"I take that back…

"SHUT UP, SQUALO."

We are now trapped and separated in the training maze which was on lock down since I accidentally activated the security system. How? Well it all started this morning...

* * *

_**Time reverse | Earlier this morning | Still Nami's P.O.V.**_

After our birthday, Dino and I actually started hanging out more. Most of the time, we would just play video games and eat stuff and Hayato usually joins us too (except when he's reading about U.M.A.s). We would also do crazy shit all day like pulling pranks on Hayato (though, it was only me, he just watches like a good little kid~!), playing with guns (which I stole from the and other crazy shit I can think of!

Oh! And occasionally, Dino brings a friend over A.K.A., Squalo. Yes, _the_ Superbi Squalo!

Early in the morning, usually before breakfast, Dino came as usual with Romario. He usually comes at our 'home' early in the morning and comes home in the night and vice versa. He just barged in our room (Just like he always do).

"Heeeeeyyyy~!" He said - more like sang - in a cheery voice.

"Must. Capture. RESHIRAM!" I shrieked, pressing buttons randomly.

Dino looked at me like I'm some sort of wild animal. "What are you playing?"

"Pokémon Black." I muttered, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Let me guess? Hayato got the Pokémon White?" Dino asked knowingly.

"Yep!" I replied, popping the 'p' sound.

"Knew it~!" He grinned.

"Well, somebody woke up on the right side of the bed~!" I chirped.

"What's up with this prince song inside my head~!" Dino sang.

"Okay, stop." I deadpanned.

Dino pouted. He is so cute! "Mou, I was just singing!" Yet, childish, clumsy, a bit dorky, etc. But that is a plus factor to his cuteness! "Where's Hayato, by the way?"

"Still sleeping. He stayed up late last night... Wanna wake him up?" I offered with an evil glint in my eyes.

"Nah, he might throw a... B-B-! Ah! I can't say it!" He said as he threw his fists in the air.

"Bitch fit." I deadpanned.

He clutched his head. "My mind! MY INNOCENT MIND!"

"Dude, I've been swearing and cursing ever since we've met. Hayato is faaaaar much worse."

"Still! It's bad!"

"You're too innocent! You're gonna be a mafia boss someday, so you _are_ gonna do bad stuff." Okay, I know he's not gonna do bad stuff. I'm just teasing him a bit! Corrupting his mind... Making Reborn's job a bit harder in the future. Well, harder for Dino! I smirked inwardly and did an evil chipmunk laugh somewhere in my mind... WHICH IS ON SATURN.

"What? No! I don't wanna go to hell! I won't become a mafia boss!"

"That's what Tuna-fish said~!"

"Who?"

"Tuna-fish!"

"Um... Nami, tuna-fishes can't talk."

"They can in this world~!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Exactly~!"

"GAH! SHUDDUP!" Hayato yelled as he threw a lamp at us while I managed to catch the lamp.

"Hey! Don't you dare hurt little lamp**[1]**!" I shrieked, catching the lamp. "Little lamp! Wake up! Don't you die on me!"

He sighed at my exaggerated acting. "It's just a lamp, sis!"

"No! Lamps are awesome!" I yelled as the two boys gave me 'what the fuck?' expressions. I sighed. "You two will never understand." I shook my head in a disappointed manner.

"I do understand, sis. I understand that you're high as fuck."

"... I am drug free, brotha! Me is innocent!"

"Yeah, I just think she had waaaay too much vanilla." Dino yawned. Damn, boy, you die today.

I grabbed Dino by the collar and looked him in the eye. "THERE WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH VANILLA."

"... Yep, way too much vanilla." He said lazily

"NNNOOO!" I yelled as I threw my fists in the air. You know, that dramatic shit people do in movies when the main character dies or some shit. That didn't happen? Disregard my stupidity then.

Hayato then slapped me. "Sis."

"Yes, my dear brother?"

"Shut up."

"... Okay!"

* * *

After we ate breakfast (WHICH CONSISTED OF FLUFFY VANILLA PANCAKE, VANILLA BEAN FRAPPUCCINO AND VANILLA PUDDING FOR ME), we went to the greenhouse at the west wing of the mansion. Why? Cuz' I wanna see Dino get eaten by a giant Venus Flytrap.

Nah, just kidding. This is where we usually chill cuz' firstly, this place is cool and airy. Secondly, Lucy, another one of our private tutors**[2]** said that 'green is good for the eyes', but our eyes are already green. Tsk, tsk. Thirdly, it's huge. We can go on a rampage here, and people won't give a single flying fuck. And lastly, my shark tank is in here. Yeah. That's good shit.

"Hey, Squalo's coming over in a few minutes."

"Cool! I wanna show him my new shark!" I grinned.

"I am still not used to hearing that." Dino shivered. What? Well, I almost knocked him in the shark tank last time. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AT LEAST HE DIDN'T REALLY FALL IN! Plus, it was only _one time_! (*cough_I-accidentally-knock-him-in-there-most-of-the-time _cough*)

"You know, sis? You can be crazy sometimes." Hayato deadpanned.

"Scratch that. All the time." Dino sighed as he draped his arms over our shoulders - a habit he's done ever since the second day we met (I keep track of shit. Deal with it).

"You guys are so mean." I pouted.

"At least she isn't high on vanilla anymore." Hayato whispered to Dino.

"Hey! I heard that!" I glared. Well, I'm pretty much sure that it looked like a pout, but, whatever.

When we went to sit down in one of the iron garden chairs, David, the butler who was accompanying us, cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Madame Nami, Master Hayato, Master Dino. Master Squalo has arrived."

3,

2,

1,

Squalo barged in through the greenhouse wall. Believe me, they repair that everytime Squalo comes over. "VVVOOOIII!" He shouted.

"SHADDUP, SQUALO!" I yelled, equally loud.

"VVVOOOIII! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" And so, our yelling competition began.

"I LIVE HERE!"

"I COME HERE SO OFTEN, I'M PRACTICALLY YOUR UNRELATED BROTHER!"

"JUST SHUT UP, SQUALO, OR I'LL KILL YOUR SHARK, COOK IT, AND FEED IT TO YOU!"

"_HE_ IS NOT AN IT!"_  
_

"Just shut up, Squalo." Hayato facepalmed.

"Fine." Squalo sighed.

"Okay, you listen to my brother, but you don't listen to me?" I feigned a hurt expression.

"Exactly." He stated blankly as I pouted.

"Awww! It's okay, Nami!" Dino tried to comfort me as he hugged me. Keyword: Tried. How can I be comforted when 'hugged' meant 'squeezed to death'.

"Dino. Can't breath. Need oxygen!" I panted out.

"Oh! Sorry!" He said as he let me go.

"I think my ribs are broken..." I winced.

"Nooo! I'm so sorry!" He said with a face that resembles this: (≧~≦)

"Nah, it's okay. I can get a new one in the fridge."

"... What...?"

"Here." I pulled out a ziplock plastic bag filled with ribs and Hayato just stood there. Facepalming.

"... I am so sorry that you have a stupid little sister..." Squalo deadpanned.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"I hate to admit, but Nami is right Squalo; she's actually just as smart as me-"

"SHE IS?!" Squalo and Dino yelled, surprised by what Hayato said.

"-she just doesn't use her brain for some reason." Hayato continued.

"... Well, that's new..." Dino said, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"What? Just because I have stupid ideas sometimes, doesn't mean I'm not smart! Just like Hayato said, I just don't use my- Hey! I do to use my brain! Sometimes... well, I all this chicken shit is boring if I use it, okay?" I deadpanned. "Now, to the shark tank~!" I exclaimed as I skipped to my shark tank.

"VOI! I WANNA DO SOMETHING ELSE! LET'S GO TO THE MAZE."

"Okay, fine. Whatever," I sighed dejectedly. "You know, sometimes, I'm thinking you guys are ganging up on me since I'm the only girl." Crocodile tears started falling through my eyes.

"Okay, then. Would you like to invite M.M-"

"FUCK NO."

"-sometime? Well, I knew this was gonna your reaction." Hayato sighed.

"Well, duh! She's a control freak! Plus, she thinks I'm her 'best friend'! More like only friend with _that_ attitude." I huffed. I really don't like people like that, even in my past life.

"If that 'M.M' girl really is as bad as you say she is, then imagine her once she gets her period." Squalo muttered.

"What's a 'period'?" Dino asked innocently.

"Voi! Either you're too damn innocent, or you just don't listen in science class!"

"Science makes me sleepy!"

"Yeah, and so does every damn subject!"

"What the fuck are _they_ arguing about?" I whispered to Hayato. "_We're_ siblings and we don't argue _that_ much!"

"I don't even know, sis. I don't even know." Hayato shook his head in a mockingly disappointed manner.

* * *

As we went in the training room, I made a deal with Squalo; If he beats one of father's skilled swordsmen, we can go into the maze. Okay, I know Squalo's gonna win, hands down, but I wanna record Squalo and *insert name of skilled swordsman here* and add it to my room of secret blackmail material of when we grow up, which is full of baby pictures and videos of Dino, Hayato and Squalo. (It's blackmail cuz' Squalo looks different when he was younger [He is small and cute; so is Hayato and Dino... I love pinching their cheeks...])

I called one of the swordsmen, Leone to come spar with Squalo. He looked... small yet cute. Basically, he looks like an adorable uke!

"Leone, can you spar with Squalo, please?" I asked politely.

"U-Um... Sure thing, M-Madame Nami!" He stuttered cutely. I think I'm gonna like this character.

I handed him a sword, and next thing I know, he goes all crazy baseball (Well, swordsman in this case, I guess?) serious. Yep. I _am_ definitely gonna like this character.

Leone, then charged at Squalo with a great deal of speed and tried to land a hit, only to be blocked by Squalo's own sword.

Both swordsmen were serious and focused as well as the spectators. While I, being the little bitch I am, was filming it. As stated earlier, I'm gonna add this to my room of secret blackmail material.

In the course of their battle, things were getting pretty intense. They became faster, deadlier.

As their swords met for the umpteenth time, Squalo broke free from their long chain of impact, did a back flip and landed perfectly with grace. Talk about Varia quality!

"Front flip!" I yelled as he did said back flip.

"But Nami, that's a-" Dino tried to correct me but was cut off by yours truly.

"I don't caaaaare!" Guess who? Yes, it's PewDiePie! I have a habit of copying or impersonating my favorite random YouTube-rs. No matter how my impersonation sucks the gunk out of Levi's ears. And that sucks big time.

"Did you feed her vanilla again?" Hayato accusingly asked David.

"Uh... Erm... Y-Yes..." David muttered and Hayato just banged his head on the wall. Ha! VANILLA WILL PREVAIL!

I ignored them and continued watching Squalo and Leone's fight. Squalo charged at Leone and managed to slit Leone's arm and blood gushed out.

"Oh, my fuck! 911! Save the kitten! To the medical wing!" I shrieked as the paramedics came in.

"But, I'm fine! It's just a scratch!" Leone sweat-dropped but the paramedics just dragged Leone to the medical wing. I shook my head disappointingly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You went too far Squalo," I said with a serious tone.

"VVVOOOIII! I WON, NOW TAKE US TO THE MAZE!" Squalo - probably back to his loud self - shouted at the other swordsmen that were watching everything, who all complied immediately, fearing for their eardrums. (WHICH IS AN ENDANGERED SPECIES WHEN AROUND SQUALO)

I beamed. "Alright, fine! To the training maze, David!"

David sighed - not because he was annoyed, but because he knew that this was so typical of me. Then, he chuckled. "Yes, Masters and Madame."

* * *

The maze was quiet as shit. Now, I regret reading all that stuff from creepypasta. I REGRET IT!

"U-Um... So, now that we're here, what _shall_ we do?" I said nervously, stressing the 'shall' word.

"VVVOOOIII! LET'S SPLIT UP! FIRST ONE WHO GETS OUT, GETS NAMI'S STASH OF VANILLA!" The future Rain of the Varia shouted. Wait. Winner gets my stash of Vanilla...?

"FUCK, NO, SQUALO! THAT VANILLA IS MINE!" I hissed.

"SO YOU ADMIT YOU CAN'T FINISH THIS MAZE?" He asked mockingly.

I pointed at him. "OH, FUCK IT! YOU'RE ON, YOU SHEMALE!"

"OH, NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"HELL, YEAH, I DID!"

After our little argument (no one takes away my vanilla), the four of us split up as David took the shortcut to the end of the maze, since he will keep track of who goes out first and who goes out last. (... I feel like I'm talking about birth...)

We each went to one of the eight colored entrances. There was a red one, an orange one, a yellow one, a green one, a blue one, an indigo one, a purple/violet one and a black one. Hayato went in the red one, Dino went in the orange one, Squalo went in the blue one and I went in the purple/violet one. But before I actually went _in_ the maze, I tripped and accidentally pressed a switch or something, but I just brushed it off.

* * *

The maze was... Kinda peaceful, actually, but there was this hint of creepy-ness. Somehwere. Out there. Over the fucking rainbow. Beautiful, right?

Then, I stepped on something and the next thing I knew, there were fucking spikes that passed over my head. Good thing I'm short... And two...

I went to this spot where the walls were transparent and saw Dino alternately peeking through the blue, red and purple/violet sides.

"Dafuq, Dino? What the hell are you doing?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Dino yelled.

I then heard another yell, but it was faint, probably from a farther distance. "VVVOOOIII! SHUT UP!" Who was that? The world may never know.

"Nami! It's you! I'm lost! Help me!" Dino yelled in desperation.

"No. My vanilla is at stake." I replied flatly.

"How mean!" He cried out crocodile tears.

Then suddenly, Hayato just came slamming - face first - on the transparent wall.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." No shit, Sherlock.

"No shit, Sherlock," Hayato mumbled, rubbing his nose. HELL, YEAH! I'M A PSYCHIC! "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"Oh, nothing. Just stating the obvious." said, sarcasm obvious in my voice.

Hayato rolled his eyes. "Thanks, captain obvious."

Squalo - that bastard - barged in our conversation. "VVVOOOIII! WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?!"

"Oh, you know! Waiting for death!" All aboard the sarcasm train!

"Fuck you."

"No, thanks. I'm too young for that! Plus, you're not my type!"

"Whatever." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"So, anyone has a plan on how are we gonna get out of here?" Dino asked nervously, looking at his surroundings.

"Dude, you read some creepypasta, didn't you?" I - the all knowing (not really) - asked.

"Wait. How did you know?"

"I'm a psychic!" I beamed.

Then, suddenly, there was a loud alarm, the maze kinda altered a bit; there were more deadlier traps, plus, the loud alarm wasn't helping.

**"Danger! Danger! Initiating security system!"**

"… We are so screwed…"

"… Yep. We're dead…"

"Guys, can we just get out of here…?"

"Well, that isn't possible right now, Dino!"

"Voi… What the hell is going on…?

"Wow… I'd never thought I'd live to see a quiet Squalo… And I'm just 3 years old right now!"

"VVVOOOIII!"

"I take that back…

"SHUT UP, SQUALO."

And that brings us to now. I asked Hayato about that and turns out that the button I accidentally pressed was a security system that will activate five minutes after being pressed. Damn, curse you, clumsy-ness!

"W-Wait, what's that?" Dino asked. No! Don't say that! It's like some cliché horror movie. Then Dino backed away from the transparent wall and accidentally stepped on a trap.

"DUCK FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I shouted and Dino - luckily - processed that and ducked.

"Okay, I studied this maze's mechanism, and the only way to turn of this is to go to the core of the maze, turn it of, and get out alive." Hayato explained.

"Well, why don't we split up and meet at the core? Since there is currently no way that we're gonna get throught this transparent wall thingy." I suggested.

"Okay, let's do that then! Everyone, split up! Avoid traps as much as possible or else, I'll slit your throats!" Squalo yelled. Awww! He does care!

"Un!" the three of us (Me, Hayato and Dino) exclaimed. And now's the hard part: Getting to the core of the maze unscathed.

* * *

**(A/N: HAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE FOR ALL! Sorry for the late update! As an apology, here's an omake of some crazy shit I thought of. Enjoy~! Don't like? Don't read. By the way, please ignore the title of the omake.**** Yeah, that title is good shit.**)

I Hope This Omake Survives:

**_| Narrator's/Third person's/Writer's P.O.V. |_**

It was a hot, summer morning, in Nami and Hayato's house (*cough*_castle_*cough*)

* * *

_**| 5 year old Nami's P.O.V. |**_** _(A/N: Let't just pretend she's already 5 years old.)_**

As the narrator said, it was a hot summer morning in our castle, **(A/N: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, OR I'LL HIDE YOUR VANILLA.) **OKAY I'LL STOP! Ahem, now, where was I? Oh, yes, it was a hot summer morning, blah, blah, blah and father had an adults only party gathered. I saw familiar families attend such as the Bovino family, the Giglio Nero family, the Chiavarone family, the awesome Vongola family and the dreaded Estraneo family.

You have to leave your weapon at the main entrance of the ballroom and there I saw it; the Ten Year Bazooka! On the outside, I'm like: 'What a pretty purple bazooka. I know nothing of it.' but on the inside, I'm like: 'OMFG! IT'S THE TEN YEAR BAZOOKA! WHAT THE FUCK SHOULD I DO?! HIT LIKE AND SHARE FOR THIS VANILLA! VANILLA! #VANILLAFTW! ASDFGHJKL!'

I sneaked around the distracted guard (with years of practice, mind you) and took the TYL Bazooka and ran as fast as shit. I was about to get away from the door for about a meter or two, but I tripped and the TYL Bazooka landed on me and I disappeared in cloud of smoke. (Yes, folks. I just did a Lambo.)

* * *

_**| 15 year old Nami's P.O.V.**_

I was going home from school, it was a little late cuz' I had to do Disciplinary Committee stuff for Hibari (Kusakabe was sick, so I filled in for him), and I was beat! Literally! One wrong move and you receive the tonfa!

At least it's over now! I was about to open the door to our apartment, everything was suddenly covered with... Pink smoke and everything was all rainbows and shit. When the smoke cleared, my eyes widened. I was back at home. In Italy, the TYL Bazooka was on the floor, all in it's purple-y glory!

The commotion, then attracted the guard's attention (Who I remember from ten years ago. Or just now. GAH! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!) and I did some ninja moves and climbed up the chandelier. Fuck yeah, ninja moves rule!

"Halt! Who goes there?" He said, voice firm and confident. He then waited and looked around for a few seconds, but quickly shrugged it off and went back to his post.

I sighed in relief and stealthily made my way outta there.

* * *

I stumbled upon our old room and almost got washed away by nostalgia. It was like the day we ran away from home; the two king sized beds on the top of stairs thingy, the large plasma T.V. where you can surf the internet, our video games, my anime CDs, my dressing room and his, everything was just the same and it had that certain feeling to it. It was a feeling that made me happy for some reason; it was... warmth.

"Dino, you told me she was in the kitchen and when I went to the kitchen, there was a stunning lack of my twin sister." I heard Hayato mumbled in a muffled voice.

"But that's the last place I saw her!" Awww! Little Dino!

"VVVOOOIII! JUST SHUT UP AND LOOK FOR HER! MAYBE SHE'S JUST SLEEPING UNDER THE COVERS... AGAIN." Squalo knows me so well.

Hayato opened the door, focusing on Dino and Squalo. "I told you! I already checked there! She wasn't in... here..." He froze. Well, who wouldn't when you see a random teenager in your room?

Squalo drew out his sword and pointed it at me. "Who are you and where the fuck is Nami?" He asked with venom in his voice.

I stared at them.

they stared back.

I stared some more.

"SQUALO! DINO! HAYATO!" I squealed as I glomped the living shit out of the three of them.

"VVVOOOIII! LET GO OF ME, YOU CRAZED WOMAN!" Little Sharkie shouted.

"U-Um! H-Hey! W-What are you-!" Little Dino was blushing like crazy.

"N-N-N... N-NAMI?!" Little Hayato exclaimed.

"Yes, my dear brother?" I giggled.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?!" Dino and Squalo yelled in unison.

I laughed at their surprised reactions.

* * *

_**| Hayato's P.O.V. |**_

As author-san stated earlier, **(A/N: STOP THAT!)** alright, fine... Ahem, father was having a huge ball, and I was supposed to keep Nami away from the kitchen, which contains her vanilla pantry. But I lost her. That sneaky bitch. Dino and Squalo were here, since their parents were invited.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Nami? I was supposed to keep her away from the vanilla pantry." I muttered.

"I think she's in the kitchen." Dino answered, stroking his imaginary beard.

"That little shit. She's gonna be high on vanilla again. Even worse if she gets a hold of... _vanilla pocky_." The mention of that certain food made us shudder. She went vanilla high for three days when she ate that! We haven't slept a wink! (That's what she said)

"Let's just find her, guys." I sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later (maybe about thirty minutes), we still can't find her, so we went to our last option, which was our room.

"Dino, you told me she was in the kitchen and when I went to the kitchen, there was a stunning lack of my twin sister." I mumbled, nearing to the door.

"But that's the last place I saw her!" Dino retorted.

"VVVOOOIII! JUST SHUT UP AND LOOK FOR HER! MAYBE SHE'S JUST SLEEPING UNDER THE COVERS... AGAIN." Good point, but I already checked there!

I sighed, I've been sighing a lot lately. Might as well find out. "I told you! I already checked there! She wasn't in... here..." I froze.

There was a girl in our room - probably fifteen - she had long silver, silky hair that reached the middle of her back, bright, emerald eyes and milky white skin. She was wearing some sort of... Japanese middle school uniform? Dafuq?

Squalo drew out his sword and pointed it at her. "Who are you and where the fuck is Nami?" He asked with venom in his voice.

She stared at us.

We stared back.

She stared some more.

"SQUALO! DINO! HAYATO!" she squealed and hugged the breath out of us! I feel that she's someone familiar.

"VVVOOOIII! LET GO OF ME, YOU CRAZED WOMAN!"

"U-Um! H-Hey! W-What are you-!"

"I had a hard time processing everything. But when I did... "N-N-N... N-NAMI?!"

"Yes, my dear brother?" 'Nami' giggled.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?!" Tch. Those two will destroy my eardrums someday.

And she, the girl who looks and sounds like Nami (only older), was just laughing. What the fuck is going on?!

* * *

**_| 15 years old Nami's P.O.V._**

"Hahahahaha! You three are so cute!" I gushed. What? It's true! Despite my random-ness, crazy-ness, and other shit, I like cute stuff! Haters gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate.

"What the-? What happened to you? W-Why are you... fifteen?" Hayato asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, Ten Year Bazooka, of course!" I beamed.

"Well, that explains a lot." Hayato sighed in relief.

"W-Wait. W-What's the T-Ten Year Bazooka?" Dino asked. Why was he stuttering? I let go of Squalo and my brother but I was still hugging him for reasons only I would know. (HIS HAIR IS SO FLUFFY AND SOFT.)

"The Ten Year Bazooka is a device invented by the Bovino family that allows you to switch with your ten years later self for five minutes." Hayato said all in one breath.

"VVVOOOIII! SO, THIS IS NAMI TEN YEARS IN THE FUTURE?! TELL US WHAT HAPPENS!" Squalo shouted. I miss that little fluff of silver that's a threat to my eardrums.

I smiled sadly. "As much as I want to, I can't!"

"VOI! WHY?!" Squalo asked, getting impatient.

"Because no matter hard it was, no matter how painful, we'll through this... because that's the way things are supposed to be." I smiled sincerely, and hugged the three of them again and that random puff of pink smoke appeared out if nowhere and ate me again. The next thing I knew, I was back outside our apartment. I just took my keys and went in as if nothing happened.

* * *

_**| 5 years old Nami's P.O.V.**_

Hm... Well, what'do ya know. An apartment complex. Whoop-de-doo! I just have to wait for five minutes, right? Oh, well. I'll just look at my future self's stuff.

I opened my future self's bag and start rambling through shit. I found an Iphone 5 (cool case), a 3DS, A POKÉMON Y GAME (OMFG, IT'S RELEASED! KYAAA~!), VANILLA POCKY, Starbucks coupons, some textbooks, pens, other school shit, Skittles, M&M's, other candies, but thing that caught my eye the most was a picture of me, my brother and mother. I think this is from when we had piano lessons.

Then, somthing wet dropped on my hand. I touched my cheeks, and I was crying! I dunno why I was crying! Dammit, Nami! Get a hold of yourself! I wiped away the tears, fixed my shit up, waited for the time limit to end. A few minutes later, I was back home. In Italy.

* * *

When I got there, I saw a shocked Squalo, a thinking Hayato, and a pretty much raped Dino.

"Sup?" I greeted.

"... Just sleep under the covers..." Squalo muttered.

* * *

**[1] - If you are a fan of Ryan Higa A.K.A. nigahiga or if you at least watch his videos, you would get this! Teehee~! XD**

**[2] - Hayato is so smart, they run out of things to teach him. (And Nami got some of those smart genes! HELL, YEAH!)**

* * *

**Thanks to Discoabc, GreenDrkness,** **Helloimlxs****, animefan20000, XYukichix, CalicoCat21, GodsPromiseToMan, Kohanita, MariDark, Meenah D. Starcross, Niie-pyon and Rikitoku for adding this story to your favorites! :D  
**

**Also thanks to Discoabc, ****GreenDrkness, Heloimlxs, Ingmina, ****MusicOfMadness, Nanael107, ****Pineapple Fairy King, Saphire Castor, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, Sinful Sloth, XYukichix, animefan20000, CalicoCat21, GodsPromiseToMan, , Kohanita, Mari Dark and Meenah D. Starcross for following! :D****  
**

**Oh! And thanks to 'Insanity-Red's Library of Favorites'! :D**

* * *

**Review Replies~!**

**palmtoptiger-san - Hahaha! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :3  
**

**Haruka-chan81 - Thank you! Hahahaha! :D **

**InvisibleGoldStar - Sadly, he is not Santa; He is Santa's evil twin brother, Zanta! (Dafuq did I just type?) Hahaha! Well, thank you for adding this to your favorites, for following and for reviewing, bruh! :D Yes! I am an extremely OOC Fem!Hibari Kyoya! I can act like a normal Fem!Hibari Kyoya too, though! Hahaha! You can call me Kyoya-onee-chan if you'd like to! :D  
****- Your carnivorous friend, Fem - Hibari Kyoya!**

**Discoabc**** - Awww! Thank you! Discoabc, my crappy story does not deserve your bows! Nami rocks like waffles? Yay! Wait. Does that mean... You are a waffle? Hahahaha! Yes, those will be my dying words someday. Okay! I'll try to slow down a bit! I honestly don't plan anything. I just make EVERY SINGLE THING on the spot. I dunno why! I have no time to plan. TT_TT Thanks for reviewing, by the way! *gives tea* **

**Pineapple Fairy**** King - Hi, Pineapple-chan~! Yes, that is one of the main reasons why I picked that name. Today, Namimori. Tomorrow, the world! MUAHAHAHAHA! THANKSGLADYOULIKEDIT! Wait, let me say proper words of gratitude. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**GreenDrkness**** - Thank you! I'm glad you think so! Well, Nami didn't save her brother cuz' she would mess up the story line! XD And yes, I already thought of a weapon for her! Clue: It involves shooting and something sharp, but it's still a few chapters ahead, so you have to wait patiently~!**

**Guest**** - Yes. Yes, she will, Guest-san~! *plots something evil***

**belladu57 - Thanks! Glad you liked it! :D**

* * *

**Fem - Hibari Kyoya: Sorry for the late update! Don't kill me! DON'T KILL ME! *gets bricked* Ouch! I'm sorry, okay?! I was busy and I had a lot of projects! **

**Ahem, let's not talk about that, anyways, 'sup, peeps! Hahaha! Did Nami seem more serious in the last chapter? Well, Nami's mood/attitude depends on two things: One, my mood. If I'm in a good mood, the chapter leans to a more humorous side while if I'm in a bad mood, the chapter leans to a more serious side and second, my intake of vanilla. Okay, so most authors and/or OCs have their own favorite food that they use as a gag or something, right? Well, mine and Nami's is VANILLA. **

**Don't get me wrong, I didn't just randomly pick something just to have a running gag on my story; I just really am addicted to vanilla. Nuff said. **

**By the way, Hayato isn't that violent yet, right? Well my guess is that Hayato was um... politer (I DUNNO WHAT WORD TO USE) before he ran away from home, plus, he doesn't even know how to use dynamite yet... as far as I know... **

_**BTW, PLEASE NOTE THAT THE OMAKE IS NOT PART OF THE ACTUAL PLOT OF MY FANFICTION.**_

**Oh, and to all those who are wondering "Why the fuck is there a maze in a mafia castle?!" Well, I _did_ say it was a training maze and the castle is big enough to contain one huge fucking maze, okay?! Plus, every mafioso has their own methods of training their men, and that was James' (Nami and Hayato's father) method. (I am high. Please bear with it.)**

_**BTW, I THINK THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. (I HAVE FAILED YOU ALL)**_

* * *

**Well, Thanks for the support~!**

**Love ya'll~!**

**Gimme vanilla! (AND KEEP EM' COMING!)**

**Sincerely,**

**Fem - Hibari Kyoya! XD**


	4. BARRELS AND THE MAGIC MEATBALL!

Chapter 4 – BARRELS AND THE MAGIC MEATBALL!

* * *

After we split up, I was - of course - alone again. The maze was still eerily quiet, I've encountered a few death traps here and there, and there's this feeling in the pit of my stomach that's screaming: 'GURL, YOU GONNA DIE TODAY!'

You know? I was half expecting that a barrel will appear behind me and say: 'Heeeey, Nami~!' in that deep voice the barrels had in 'Barrels! (The game)' that PewDiePie played. I swear, ever since I watched that, I've been afraid of those evil barrels.

Then, I came across an intersection - still expecting the barrels - and now, I'm not sure where to go. I touch around my magical pocket of magic (I swear this thing is like Lambo's afro. But Lambo's afro is deadlier. Trust me. Please.) and managed to fish out... a magic meatball? What the fuck? I just shrugged it off.

"... Um... Magic Meatball... should I go left?" I asked awkwardly. Cuz' asking a magic meatball for help at a time like this was... awkward. I shook it and it replied with a deep, robotic voice. "This meatball likes that idea."

I shot the meatball a weird look and put it back in my pocket. I dunno about you, but to me, that sounded like... the meatball wanted to team up with some spaghetti sauce and rape some pasta or something.

Honestly, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. Here we are; stuck in a maze with no way to go out except to find the core. The others are probably trusting their gut or using their true born talent to get to the core of this maze, and this is me... Asking help from a magic meatball. Awesome, right?

Okay, magic meatball. Don't fail me now. I headed left and held the meatball tightly. As I turned a curve, I saw a figure at the corner of my eye. Of course, being the paranoid little bitch I am, I got... surprised (*cough_scared-as-fuck_cough*).

"BBBAAARRRRRREEELLL!" I threw the meatball at him/her/it/whatever.

"Ouch! That hurt, Nami!" He/She/It/Whatever screamed in a very familiar voice.

"Dino...? Dino? DINO? DDDIIINNNOOO!" I yelled as I glomped him to death.

"I missed you for 45 minutes too, Nami." Dino awkwardly patted me on the back.

I reluctantly let go of him. "So, got any plans on how to get out of here? My manservant is being a bitch, so he won't be any help." I asked casually, eyeing the meatball.

"Who is exactly your manservant?"

"Ryou."

"And who is Ryou?"

"This meatball."

Dino shot me a weird look and I just shrugged.

I sighed. I'll take that as a 'I have no idea how to get to the core either'. Well, there's only one thing to do. "Okay, Ryou! This is your last chance," I muttered. "How do we get to the core?" I shook him (Yes. Ryou isn't an it. He is a he!).

"How should I know? I'm a meatball." He said in that deep, robotic voice - mocking me (not really).

"FFFFFUUUUU-!" I yelled but Dino slapped a hand over my mouth.

"You are so loud."

"I though you're already used to it by now."

"Oh, yeah... We're friends with Squalo."

"VVVOOOIII! SHUT UP, NAMI! I CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY FROM HERE!" Squalo yelled, probably from a few feet away from us.

"Wow. He heard that yell? I though he'd go deaf by now." Dino mussed, stroking his imaginary beard... Or is it a real, yet invisible beard? The world may never know.

"Dude, he is _Squalo_," I scoffed.

"Oh... Good point!" He grinned.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU TWO ON ABOUT?!" Squalo yelled as he was on top of the walls of the maze.

"Oh. Hi, Squalo!" I greeted nonchalantly, getting up the wall with him. (I grabbed his leg so I can climb it)

"VOI! THIS WAY, WE'LL GET TO THE CORE EASIER!"

"Yep. Cheating a maze is always the best, you gay." I deadpanned.

"VOI! I'M JUST FUCKING SICK OF DEAD ENDS, OKAY?!"

"At least my manservant is somewhat of use." I scoffed.

"Guys? How about me?" Dino asked.

"Oh, right. Pull him up, Squalo." I ordered, waving my hand.

"Fuck no! You do it!" He huffed.

"Does it look like these arms are good for anything?"

"... Alright, I'll pull him up..."

Squalo pulled Dino up, and Dino managed not to get his clumsy on. (It's a miracle! *sniffs*)

We walked (They walked. I tip-toed cuz' I am FABULOUS~!) across the one feet wide wall, and we can see everything in the maze. Everything, bros.

We saw Hayato solving one of those brain teasers (How the fuck did that get there?) and we walked (SKIPPED) our way over to him.

"Sup, bro?" I popped out from behind the wall, clutching Ryou to my chest.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"

"I know, right? Say 'hi' to Ryou!" I said, waving Ryou in the air.

"That's not my point! How did you find me?!"

"Oh, we walked on the walls."

"Cheaters." He muttered.

"Squalo's idea!" I jerked my thumb to Squalo.

"VVVOOOIII! I TOLD YOU I WAS TIRED OF DEAD ENDS!"

"Ha, gay!" Hayato yelled, and we high-fived. He is one awesome brother. But when we're fifteen, he'll turn 'Juudaimee' obsessed... still awesome!

"VVVOOOIII!"

"Hahaha! Whatever, just get up here, bro!" I yelled. "Pull him up, Squalo!"

"NO."

"Dude, if you ever wanna get to the core, do everyone a favor and pull him up," I muttered, rubbing my temples. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, but complied nonetheless.

We were now walking on the walls (like a boss). This was making things easier. The core was now easy to spot.

Although due to Dino's clumsiness, he tripped and fell down. He clutched Squalo's clothes and dragged Squalo with him, then Squalo grabbed Hayato's while Hayato latched onto me and thus, creating a chain reaction. A painful one.

"Get back on the fucking wall and if you fall again, I'll keep throwing Ryou at you until it hurts like a bitch." The boys nodded dumbly. I can be scary if I want to (which I don't want most of the time). I think I sounded like a bitch on PMS.

As we helped each other out to get back on the wall (OH, MY GAWD! IT'S A MIRACLE!), I heard Hayato whisper something to Dino. "Who's Ryou?"

Dino shivered. "Her meatball." Yes. Fear Ryou, Dino. FEAR HIM!

"What?" Hayato shot Dino a weird look.

"Just... just don't ask anymore." Dino sweat-dropped.

"Why the fuck does Nami have a meatball?!" Hayato yelled.

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" I shouted, twice as louder. "Oh, I believe you haven't met Ryou yet," I pulled out Ryou from my pocket. "Hayato, Ryou. Ryou, Hayato." I giggled and whispered to Ryou (Gawd, I'm going crazy) "He's the one I've been telling you about that's Yamamoto's soulmate!" I giggled and squealed like a fangirl.

"This meatball likes the idea." He said.

"8059 FOR THE FUCKING WIN!" I yelled.

"What's 8059?! And who the fuck is Yamamoto?!" Hayato asked in confusion and a bit of annoyance.

I grabbed him by the collar and looked him straight in the eyes. "HE. IS. YOUR. FUCKING. SOULMATE."

"How would you know?!"

"I'm a psychic."

"..."

We were almost near the core (JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES... I THINK...) and I just suddenly screeched. "TO NARNIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SHUT UP, YOU LOUD BITCH!" Squalo yelled.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"I AIN'T A BITCH!"

"YOU WILL BE IN TWELVE YEARS!"

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Hayato yelled, slapping us both. I deserved that.

By the way, if you're wondering how we're walking on the walls, just imagine Cat fucking Mario... but less annoying cuz' you don't die and shit.

* * *

We got to the core! Fucking finally! Achievement unlocked! Praise Squalo, hallelujah! Basically, it's just like a space with four walls, a small glass dome/casing in the middle of it and a lever in the dome/casing. I will name _her_ (Yes, she's a girl- no, a WOMAN!) Alexandra. Why? Because I can.

First, of all, Squalo was trying to break Alexandra (SHE IS A STRONG WOMAN!) and me - having a short attention span - noticed a _shiny red button _at the corner of my eye. AND I COULDN'T RESIST! I mean, come on! It's a shiny red button! How can you resist from pushing that!

I skipped to it and pushed it, a smirk playing on my face as Alexandra opened to reveal a lever. I skipped to the lever and pulled it. "The power of the shiny red button has prevailed!" I grinned childishly.

They shot me weird looks, then suddenly, right before our very fucking eyes, _the walls collapsed into the ground_.

My mind was processing shit.

Realization in...

3,

2,

1,

"WHAT THE-?! HOW THE FUCK DID I DO THAT?!" I yelled, gasping for air as I was laughing, amusement obvious in my voice.

We then spotted David standing at the supposed exit of the maze (which is an empty room now). "So? What'd I miss?" He chuckled.

"Maze shit." I replied. "I think this is the maze's way of saying 'Rolling they see me, hating they be'."

They all shot me weird looks... again. They seem to be doing that a lot lately. "Why are you looking at me like that?! I ain't no... weirdo!"

"LIES!" Everyone - including David, Ryou and Alexandra - yelled.

"Okay, I didn;t even shake you, Ryou! And Alexandra doesn't even fucking talk!" I pouted.

"Everything will defy the laws of everything just to clarify that you are indeed, legitimately weird." Hayato stated.

"Okay, you know what? Wha-evah!" I copied Alice, doing that hand motion she does when she throws Cry and/or Ken bombs as I half-ran, half-skipped pass David. They all shrugged it off... those bastard.

Then... I woke up...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JUST KIDDING! IT AIN'T A DREAM! I just went up to my room and drank vanilla milkshake while playing video games.

* * *

**Thanks to all those people who added this story into his/her favorites! **

**And thanks to all those people who followed! **

**=DDDDD (I got five mouths)**

* * *

**Review Replies! **

**10th Squad 3rd Seat - Awww. Why do you feel horrible for her? Is it because she has a shitty author? Well, that's understandable~! Yes, kid Dino _is_ fucking _KAWAII_~! Why are you scared? Is it because if the maze? Hush! Fear not, good reader. NAMI WILL DESTROY THIS SHIT! MUAHAHAHA! Haha... Ahem... Excuse me... THANKS FOR THE REVIEW~!**

**InvisibleGoldStar - Next time, USE A FUCKING GAS MASK! I HAVE A LOT OF THINGS PREPARED! (Note: I have nothing prepared. I'm just high. That's all.) *laughs maniacally* Yes... ZANTA IS EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU! HE IS THE SOURCE OF CRAPPY GIFTS TO INNOCENT PEOPLE! THE HORROR! *sobs* Yep! You're my new sister! That I self-proclaimed without your consent! Cuz' that's how I roll! LOL! If I'm your big sister and I call you Star-onee-chan or Gold-onee-chan, would that make us... BOTH BIG SISTERS?! AWESOME. But I'll just call you Starcchi since too much lack of logic is making me more hyper than I already am.**

**GreenDrkness - Of course! It's _Ryan Higa! _He is le fucking awesome! By the way, Nami is gonna have storm, rain, sun, cloud and lightning just like Gokudera but I'm keeping her main flameS (Yes, She has two main flames) a secret (Hint: BLUE AND PURPLE~!) Thanks! I'll keep on the writessssss! :D**

**The Ice Sorceress - Thank you! I'm glad you think so! I actually thought it kinda sucks, but thank you! (again) Nami reminds you of someone? Probably the Vanilla Goddess. (THERE IS A STRIKING RESEMBLANCE!)**

**Guest-san - Awww. Are you scared or something? Or are you scared of my insanity? (Just kidding, bro. Stay awesome. And... stay at school... no matter how painful it is...) **

**pinkus-pyon - No se preocupe! Tiene yo un plan! Gracias!**

**Anisthasia - D'awww! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chappie too! =D**

* * *

**Fem – Hibari Kyoya: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM INTOXICATED WITH VANILLA! HAHAHA- *TEN MINUTES LATER* -HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done. **

**Hey, bros! My name is Fem – Hibari Kyoya~! And welcome to: 'I Hope I Survive'~! **

**I've been watching too much PewDiePie videos lately. BUT THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS TOO MUCH PEWDIEPIE VIDEOS.**

**Anyways, someday, I'm planning to start my own YouTube channel and upload gaming videos, vlogs, etc. (BUT THAT SOMEDAY IS STILL FAR AWAY. VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY FAR. FARTHER THAN PLUTO. WHICH I DESTROYED. [NOT REALLY, I DIDN'T REALLY DESTROY PLUTO.])**

**BTW, as to how I spoke (typed) Spanish earlier, I'm 1/4 Spanish. Although I only know _some_ Spanish since I live in the _ (Never gonna reveal that shit), so I'm not quite sure if what I said earlier was accurate. It was supposed to say 'Don't worry! I have a plan! Thanks!' Oh, and I only said 'Thanks' cuz' I don't know the Spanish for 'Thanks for the review!' LOL.**

***Gets bricked* Okay, no more song references! Just. Stop. BRICKING ME! NNNOOO! *gets bricked into the far end of oblivion***

**I personally think this chapter sucked. Big time. I mean, this doesn't even makje any sense, and I still update it! *sigh* I'm such a failure. TT_TT**

**This chapter was supposed to be that one chapter when shit doesn't makes sense... is it?**

**By the way, Discoabc-sama told me in the second chapter that I should make an intercation with Nami and her family, so I'ma do that next chapter~! Arigatou ne, Discoabc-sama! (^_^)V**

**Oh, and my friend (Who doesn't have an FFN account) makes a story on Wattpad. His fic's title is 'Stalking the Stalker, Killing the Killer' in which Slendy and Jeff are allies and shit, and they kill people in the forest of Connecticut (He chose the location. Not me.) and he asked me for help... It was pretty good. His concept was good, although it was _too_ fast (That's what she said). We actually collabed a bit. I did Kathy's P.O.V. which helped him with the time management. Although, he thought of the plot, the concept, and even though I thought it was kind of fast in the 1st and 2nd chapters, I didn't stop him. I already did tell him about the pace, but it was already published (he just sent me the link). It's because I think that it's his responsibility because it's his story. Plus, the help the people comments/reviews are more that enough help for him. And now, he is working hard to try to make the story EVEN BETTER than it was before, so if you like horror stories and creepypasta, please check it out~!  
**

**Link: www . wattpad story/ 7780883 -stalking- the -stalker- killing -the- killer  
(Just remove the spaces, guys!) **

* * *

**Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Please leave some tips and advice if you can!**

**Stay awesome, bros! I hope you enjoyed reading! Follow and favorite this story to become a bro today! Byeeee!  
(*gets bricked* I'm just copying Pewds... Let me have my moment... *sulks in a corner*)**

**Sincerely,  
Fem - Hibari Kyoya**


End file.
